American Bred REDONE Episode 2: Love of Fear
by American Companion
Summary: With nowhere else to go, Kathryn joins the Doctor in his travels. The first stop is a place unplanned, and ends with a new facet of Kathryn's strange circumstances brought to light.
1. Chapter 1

Kathryn stepped inside the TARDIS, staring at her surroundings again. The place was beautiful and warm and dim in a mysterious way. She felt strange, like she just…fit. A miss-cut puzzle piece that suddenly found its niche.

Kathryn still wasn't entirely sure she trusted the Doctor. She sort of liked him; he was one of those people that grew on you. But the TARDIS…the TARDIS was different. It was…

Kathryn blinked, realizing something. The TARDIS wasn't an it; she couldn't be. She was…she was alive, and somehow…she liked Kathryn. TARDIS was…home. A strange, living home.

"What's her name mean?" Kathryn asked abruptly. The Doctor looked up from the center console.

"Who's name?"

"TARDIS. I assume it comes from…wherever it is that Time Lords come from."

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," the Doctor told her. "First letter of each word." He peered at her before looking back down to his console. "Head down that hall and find a room. You look like you could use some sleep."

"Oh, I'm not tired," Kathryn said, shrugging it off as she walked up the ramp. "Running on adrenaline at the moment."

The Doctor looked up at her. "Which is another reason you need to go to bed. Jahra have a different physiology than humans do, which includes a larger adrenal gland and a greater withdrawal afterwards. You need to be careful until you've figured out how your new body works. That includes the energy absorption."

Kathryn nodded. That part was particularly weird and new, forget the three hearts and whatever else had been added when she reverted back to her clone form.

"Alright." She walked towards the large hall on the other side of the console.

"Gallifrey."

Kathryn turned back towards the Doctor. "What'd you say?"

He didn't look up at her, fiddling with something. "The planet of the Time Lords. It's called Gallifrey."

Kathryn blinked, watching him. "It's a good name."

* * *

Kathryn wandered down the coral hallways, only half keeping track of where she was. She'd passed a lot of doors of all shapes, sizes, and materials, but they didn't quite seem right. She had this odd feeling that she'd know the right room when she saw it, as though TARDIS had somehow already analyzed her and started setting something up.

Kathryn rounded another corner and saw a hallway filled with doors. She walked slowly, examining each one until she stopped in front of one about halfway down.

It was a very plain wooden door, smooth and unpainted. The wood seemed a bit weather worn, as if it had been outside for a while. The door handle was round and a slightly dingy brass. There was absolutely nothing spectacular about the door, but Kathryn didn't care. She opened it.

The room was dusty and large. Junk lay everywhere and there was a large bed in the middle of the room, the covers musty with age. Kathryn drew in a deep breath.

"Yeah. This is mine." She rubbed the doorframe. "Thanks."

Kathryn set down her messenger bag and started working, rearranging things and shaking out what she could. Without water and rags there was only so much she could do, but one of the older blankets worked as a suitable duster.

In a few hours she was finished. An old dresser was up against a wall with a mirror behind it and a matching wardrobe next to it. The large bed was still in the center of the room, but at the moment was covered with a large purple blanket Kathryn had found in the corner of the room. Thick Persian rugs were spread on the floor, though they needed to be vacuumed. There was a tall glass case that she had cleaned out, but Kathryn wasn't entirely certain what she'd do with it yet or where she would find books for the large bookcase on the other wall. She had small tables with drawers next to the bed with oil lamps on them. There were candles and lamps all over the room, with absolutely no electric lights. There was even a large fireplace she had uncovered and planned to use at some point.

Kathryn sat down on the bed with a sigh. Her personal tastes hadn't changed at least. Even if they never had been hers.

She reached into her bag and rummaged around for a moment before pulling out two pictures. One had three people standing in front of Yosemite Falls. The other had four teenage girls, three Hispanics and a Caucasian, eating somewhere and laughing. Kathryn blinked several times and let out a shaky sigh.

Quietly she put the pictures into two frames she had found, setting them on the dresser. Then she returned to the bed and pulled the one blanket up over her head, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Kathryn was jarred awake by a large crash. She dashed back to the console room wondering what had happened. The Doctor was putting his coat on when she came dashing in. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're covered in dust."

"What happened?" Kathryn demanded, ignoring his statement.

"Oh, the TARDIS just had a bumpy entry. Something's thrown her off. I think it was you, actually."

"Me?"

"Sure. The TARDIS runs on huon particles mostly, but she also draws in power from the rest of reality. I think you were interrupting the fuel lines. She should be able to sort herself out when we get back."

"Back from…"

"I haven't the slightest. I was aiming for 800th century Ireland, but now I'm not sure where or when we are." He looked her up and down. "You really need to get changed."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Fine. Don't want to scare the natives. I think I passed the closet door on the way from my room."

"So you found one then?"

"Yeah. Took some straightening, but it's fine."

* * *

Kathryn soon had a new t-shirt and pair of jeans on. After she grabbed her bag, the Doctor gestured towards the door. "Care to go first?"

She grinned. "Oh yes."

She flung the doors open grandly, giving them a clear view of where they were. Sort of.

"It's a tree."

"Yes it is."

Kathryn squeezed out around it. "All of time and space and you pick a…tree."

Her voice trailed off as she stared at her surroundings.

Kathryn was standing in a clearing in a pine forest. The grass was thick, and the kind of green that only comes naturally. It seemed to be around dusk; the stars were just beginning to come out, and there was a sliver of moon casting an oddly bright light. Kathryn had never seen so little moon glow so brightly. Mist wound its way through the trees, creating veils for them and playing with the moonbeams. Somewhere in the woods, she heard a stream dancing its way along rocks. Nothing stirred as Kathryn breathed in the scent of wet earth, drank in the cold air, and let herself drown in the sights. Everything was peaceful, perfect.

"Nice place," she said casually. "Wonder where we are."

"Only one way to find out," the Doctor said, standing next to her. They shared a grin before starting forward.

"What happens if this is an alien planet?" Kathryn asked suddenly. The Doctor gave her a look.

"We continue walking and see what there is to see. Why do you ask?"

"Life isn't like Star Trek," Kathryn said pointedly. "We don't exactly have Universal Translators, and I'm not quite that good with languages."

"Oh, that's what you're worried about," the Doctor said in understanding. "The TARDIS matrix—"

"TARDIS."

"Yes, the TARDIS matrix gets—"

"No, TARDIS."

The Doctor stopped and turned to her in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Correcting you."

"On what?"

"What you're calling her."

"She's the TARDIS. What else would I call her?"

"TARDIS."

The Doctor blinked. "I don't follow."

Kathryn looked up at him, but the Doctor felt like a child being corrected by an adult. "You keep saying the TARDIS. She's not a thing; you don't own her. She's just TARDIS. It's her name."

"She's the TARDIS."

"No, she's TARDIS."

The Doctor pressed his tongue against his cheek, giving Kathryn the strangest look before walking again. "Right," he answered her slowly. "Anyway. TARDIS has a telepathic translation matrix. She gets in your head, makes it sound like you're hearing and seeing the English language and everyone else hears their own language. She's really very good at it."

"Does she still translate for you if you speak every language?"

"Sometimes. Depends on what language I feel like using that day."

"What are you using right now?"

The Doctor smiled and spat out a string of syllables that sounded like high pitched musical gibberish to Kathryn.

"Could you say that slower?"

"It changes the meaning if I do," the Doctor said, TARDIS translating again. Kathryn smiled.

"Living with you could prove very interesting."

The Doctor made a face. "It sounds wrong when you say it like that."

"Oh please." Kathryn rolled her eyes. Around them the trees started to thin. "You're a 900 year old man who just asked a 15 year old to travel with him in a small blue box, and you've admitted that you've picked up others. Of course it looks wrong." She glanced over at him for a moment. "Fortunately, there's enough physical age difference that people will think you're my uncle or something. Possibly cousin, depending on when we are."

"That's your story?"

"And I'm sticking with it. Ack!"

Kathryn's cry of distress came from the fact she had just stepped on a lose rock, causing her to trip over and begin rolling down a particularly steep hill. Fortunately for her, there were no trees to break her descent. Unfortunately for her, there were no trees to break her descent. The Doctor started after her, coming down in a much more controlled fashion.

* * *

*Constructive criticism welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn came to an abrupt stop as her head cracked against a rock. She saw black for a moment, and then it cleared. Her head still hurt, as did the rest of her. Carefully she sat up, looking for whatever it was she had been crashing into.

"Oh, this isn't going to be fun."

Marching towards her through the flock of sheep was a rather irate man. He was broad shouldered and tall, with brown-red hair and dark eyes.

"What do ye mean by crashing in tae my animals?"

"I decided to take a shortcut down the hill." Kathryn gingerly touched the side of her head, feeling blood. She hoped the dark purple looked red enough in the dusk. She looked back at the man. "Am I in Scotland?"

"Aye, and ye've just woken my sheep by falling doon the hill. What were ye doing up thar?"

"Sightseeing. When is it?"

"How hard did ye hit your head, lass?" the man asked, seeming to lose some of his temper. "'Tis 1727, night before the first o' May."

"April thirtieth. Got it." She stood carefully, waving away the man's help. "Where in Scotland am I?"

"I think ye need tae sit back doon."

"I'll live. Where am I?"

"Yer on the Dixon's land. I'm one of the herds, Liam Hastings."

"Dixon," Kathryn repeated. "Why does that sound vaguely familiar?"

There was some scuffling and the Doctor came down off the hill, wading through the sheep. "Are you alright Kathryn?"

"Just dandy Doctor," she answered sarcastically. "We're in Scotland, by the way. 1727, April 30. Hey, does the surname Dixon mean anything to you?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Not right off. Why?"

"We've crashed into their sheep." Kathryn nodded gently at Liam. "One of the shepherds. Liam Hastings, meet Doctor Doom."

The Doctor gave Kathryn a look before grinning at Liam and holding out his hand. "Sir Doctor of TARDIS."

Kathryn choked back a laugh as Liam took the Doctor's offered hand. "Knighted by the king himself, aye? Mr. Dixon will be wanting tae meet ye then. Yer lucky they dine late in the day; ye'll be just in time for supper."

The Doctor nodded. "Thank you. I'll help Miss Moore along and we'll follow behind you."

Liam agreed and turned around. The Doctor took a look at Kathryn's head.

"Sir Doctor? Seriously? Where'd you get that one?"

"Queen Victoria. Werewolf incident."

"Pleasant. How's my skull?"

"Getting better, but you've got a rather large gash. You might want to try speeding the healing process if it's possible; it'd be better if it were to be a smaller wound by the time we get to the Dixon house."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to go from a split skull to a scar while we're eating."

"Do I heal that fast?"

"I don't know; you've only had to deal with energy absorption for a day. Yes, the body uses energy to heal, but we don't know yet how quickly it responds to something like this."

"Good point."

Kathryn closed her eyes. The landscape had been hard to make out in the diminishing light, but now it suddenly lit up with blues, greens, purples, and reds. Kathryn felt oddly detached as she looked at the Doctor and herself from a third person view.

"Well no wonder sheep are so stupid."

The Doctor sounded puzzled. "Come again?"

"I mentioned before…well, I guess it was yesterday. I told you yesterday that I had figured out the color mental energy gives off is purple. These sheep literally have it pouring out of their ears. Kinda gross. Although…I finally figured out the heat/light green/red thing. I'm fairly certain that green is heat."

"And this helps…"

"Don't get snippy. All I can do is see it; what more do you want me to do?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Try focusing on pulling it towards you."

Because the most abundant energies were mental and sound, Kathryn decided to start with those. Thinking very hard around her headache, she pictured the purple and blue coming towards her. Nothing happened at first, then the two colors started moving towards her, slowly at first, then picking up in pace. A few more moments and Kathryn saw herself wrapped in purple and blue lightning. Her mind felt particularly sharp and cacophony rang in her ears.

The headache dissipated and the blood stopped coming from the cut. Kathryn released her death grip on the colors and saw them rush off, bouncing away over the hills and sheep. She opened her eyes again and breathed deeply.

"Well. That was fun."

"Glad you enjoyed it," the Doctor said, sounding a little dazed. He looked down at Kathryn and grinned. "Would you join me for dinner in 18th century Scotland?"

"I believe I shall accept that offer, Sir Doctor."

* * *

Mister Robert James Dixon was a tall man, broad shouldered and squared jawed. His eyes were set with just the right distance between them and his mouth had found the balance between too thick and too thin. His skin was tanned and his eyes were a dark blue that went well with his black hair. Altogether a very handsome man. He was well groomed, well-polished, and well mannered.

Kathryn could feel the disdain radiating from him the moment he saw her. She held her head high and looked him in the eye, wondering if it was her A-line haircut or her disheveled appearance. Mr. Dixon turned to the Doctor, who had already offered his hand.

"Sir Doctor of TARDIS," Mr. Dixon said warmly, clasping the Doctor's hand as if greeting an old friend. "An honor to have you here Sir."

"Oh, just Doctor is fine," the Doctor said with his grin as he released the man's hand. Mr. Dixon gestured to the young man next to him.

"My son and first born, Jonathan Robert."

Jonathan Robert was a bit shorter than and not quite as filled as his father, but gave every promise of reaching his father's stature. He gave Kathryn the same sort of look his father had. She raised an eyebrow at him, trying to understand what exactly was wrong with her.

The Doctor must have noticed, because he gestured to Kathryn. "May I present my niece, Miss Kathryn Moore of TARDIS."

Kathryn felt the irritation from both men ease, but not dissipate. Both Dixon men gave her a polite nod. "Miss Moore."

"Mr. Dixon, Master Dixon," she answered pleasantly. "A pleasure to meet you. I've heard many things about your family."

All the men, including the Doctor, seemed a bit thrown by the comment, though the Doctor looked a bit amused at the Dixon's shock.

"What sort of things, if I may be so bold?" Jonathan asked tentatively. Kathryn smiled knowingly.

"Now that would be telling Master Dixon. I'd rather wait to see if you prove them right or wrong."

There was a moment of strained silence. "We were about to sit down to supper," Mr. Dixon said. "Would you join us?"

"Gladly," the Doctor answered for the both of them.

"Do you have a place I could tidy up first?" Kathryn spoke up. "I would hate to appear at table with dried blood on my face."

"Of course."

One of the servants led Kathryn to a guest bedroom and soon brought her a bowl of water. Kathryn quickly wiped off her face. As there was no mirror, she couldn't be certain as to how she had looked before, but judging by the dirt and blood on the cloth, she'd been pretty bad. No wonder the Dixons had been giving her the eye.

There was a small noise as Kathryn looked towards the door. Something disappeared around the other side. A curious someone, Kathryn decided, shrugging it off.

After making her hair somewhat smooth and taking care of the worst of the dirt and twigs, Kathryn slid on a pair of gloves she'd had in her bag. She wasn't about to risk draining someone of life should she touch them. After locating the dining room sat down and the first course of the traditional Scots meal was served; soup.

The Doctor and Mr. Dixon carried most of the conversation, with add-ins from Jonathan. Kathryn listened intently, but also kept looking at the young girl sitting across from her. She looked enough like Mr. Dixon that Kathryn was certain she was his daughter, but where was Mrs. Dixon? The young girl ate quietly, stealing glances at Kathryn when she thought she wasn't looking.

"If it's not too personal to ask," Mr. Dixon put in suddenly, "may I ask why your niece is forced to wear men's clothing?"

Finally it clicked in Kathryn's head why Mr. Dixon had looked at her that way. This was 1727! Of course women weren't wearing pants yet. Oh well, better go honest.

"It's a personal choice, Mr. Dixon," Kathryn answered evenly. "The length of my hair has the same reason. Now, if I might be so bold, might I be introduced to your daughter?"

Mr. Dixon flicked a glance at the young girl. "Her name is Elizabeth. My wife died in childbirth with her eight years ago."

Jonathan suddenly asked a question about something in politics, changing the subject. Elizabeth continued to eat silently. Kathryn waited for her to look up, then gave a quick smile and a wink.

"Where are you from?" Elizabeth blurted out. Mr. Dixon fixed her with a look that carried a great deal of threat.

"Elizabeth."

"It's quite alright Mr. Dixon," Kathryn said. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her tone. "The child has a right to question me. I am in her home and at her table, and am obviously not from anywhere near here." She stood carefully. "Seeing as you men are quite happy to entertain yourselves, might Elizabeth be spared to show me your home?"

Before Mr. Dixon could recover, the Doctor spoke up. "Sounds like a splendid idea, Kathryn," he said, seeming to understand what she was trying to do. "I'm sure our conversation has been entirely too dull for you."

With a knighted guest agreeing, there was little Mr. Dixon could do but give his permission. Kathryn stepped away from the table. Elizabeth slipped from her seat and took the hand offered by Kathryn.

* * *

"America."

Elizabeth looked up at Kathryn with large brown eyes. Kathryn explained. "You asked me where I was from. I'm from the American Colonies."

Elizabeth looked down at the rug they were sitting on. "I apologize for being so rude before."

"It's alright," Kathryn reassured her. "Next time just wait for a lull in the conversation before asking."

"Father doesn't like me to speak at the table unless I'm spoken too."

Kathryn sighed. "Yeah, I've met people like that. I think it's good to speak up."

"I've heard of America," Elizabeth said, changing the subject. "It's very far away."

"Yes it is. Do you often get the chance to go places?"

"No. Just to church and sometimes the neighbors four miles away for holidays. Tomorrow everyone is coming here, so I'm not leaving."

"Do you want to travel?"

"Father says that women are safer staying home."

Kathryn was already getting tired of Father. "What do you do here at home?"

"I'm taking lessons so that I can help run a household someday when I'm married, and I sew or knit. Sometimes Father lets me ride the horses."

"I always enjoyed horseback riding."

"It's my favorite thing." Elizabeth looked at Kathryn again. "How old are you?"

"I've lived for fifteen years, but I haven't been born yet."

"Is that a riddle?"

"Yes."

"I like riddles."

"Good. Let me know if you solve it, because I'd like to know the answer too."

"May I call you Katie?"

Kathryn blinked in surprise. "Any reason?"

"My nurse told me it was what my mother wanted to name me. Father didn't like the name, so he called me Elizabeth instead."

Kathryn smiled. "Sure. You can call me Katie."

* * *

"Where is your niece from, Doctor?"

"The Colonies, over in America."

Jonathan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Do all women there act as she does?"

The Doctor nearly choked on his wine. "Depends on where you go," he said carefully, trying not to laugh again. Kathryn's mannerisms and attitude were a little…forward for the 18th century.

"Which side of your family is she from?" Mr. Dixon questioned.

The Doctor was caught off guard for a moment. "She's not really my niece. More of a distant cousin. Branch of the family we hadn't heard of in a good while. I've only known her a short time."

"How did they come to your attention?"

"I sort of…saved her from an attacker while I was…visiting. Kind of. She tried killing me at first, but we took care of that part."

"Pleasant people in your family tree," Jonathan commented.

"Well she was running scared," the Doctor defended. "Happens when you have…a great shock."

"It must be hard for her, traveling so much without friends her own age."

"Kathryn isn't really her own age."

"What age is that?"

"Fifteen. Just."

Two pairs of eyebrows went up. "Rather young to be away from home."

"She hasn't got one. In a sense, she never did."

"Really."

The conversation drifted off into other topics.

* * *

*Constructive criticism welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you really from America, Katie?" Elizabeth asked. It was very late at night, and Katie was sitting by Elizabeth's bed, talking to her and answering an endless stream of questions.

"Yes, I'm really from America," Kathryn told her, "though not the one you've heard about. I lived a little further west than most of the ships go."

"Why are you here then?"

Kathryn smiled faintly. "I got into a bit of trouble and the Doctor helped me out. I couldn't go home, so I decided to travel with him. I haven't been at it long, but so far I've been enjoying it."

"What do you mean, not long?" Elizabeth questioned. "It must take weeks to cross the ocean, and then even more time to walk this far inland."

Kathryn winked. "Another riddle you get to solve, just like my age."

"Katie, what's America like? I've only heard about it when adults mention it, and they don't talk about it very much."

Kathryn tilted her head back, thinking. "America is a very…young place, but it also feels very old. Our leader doesn't always know what he's doing, but he tries his best, or at least the ones now do. Not so sure about some of the others. It's a place where things…happen, like…like choosing who leads us and women voting and getting office jobs and rights given to people of every color. At least, we try to do that. Not everyone agrees all the time, but that's okay; we sort of started because we didn't agree."

"What does it mean to vote?"

"It means that everyone in a group of people, or in our case a country, gets a say in something like…like if you and your friends couldn't decide to walk in the woods or go out in a boat, you'd all say what you wanted to do. If more people wanted to walk in the woods, all of you would walk in the woods. If more of you wanted to go out in a boat, you would all go out in a boat. We do the same thing when we choose who leads us."

"Do you really choose your king?"

"We don't have a king, or a queen. We have—or will have—what we call a president, and every four years we pick a new one. Sometimes, if the person in the job is good at it, we choose him again. Royalty doesn't sit well with us."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment. "And the women help…vote for the president?"

Kathryn silently snapped at herself for the temporal mix up she might be creating. "That's a hope for the future, but it will happen. We're just as good as men are. Not better, but not beneath them either."

"America sounds like a wonderful place."

Kathryn sighed. "Yeah. Yeah it is."

"You miss it."

"I do."

"What about your family?"

"I don't have one."

"Did they disown you?"

"No. Nothing like that."

"Are they dead?"

"No."

"Then why couldn't you go home?"

"It's complicated."

"Did you have an argument with them?"

"No. I didn't run away, or steal from them, or anything like that. I just…can't go back. I suppose you could say that my position has been filled."

"Your position?"

Kathryn smiled faintly. "Another riddle."

"Will you ever see them again?"

Kathryn blinked a few times, her voice a bit wobbly. "Oh, I hope so Elizabeth. I truly do hope so. But they can't see me. They don't even know I'm gone."

"How can they not miss their daughter and sister? I can understand if my family didn't miss me, but can something like that even happen in America?"

"You'd be horrified to learn what happens in America. Or what will happen. What has happened."

Kathryn was silent for another moment. Then she smiled widely, stretched, and stood. "Well, it's late. You need to sleep before tomorrow, and so do I. May Day is going to be busy."

"Can't you sleep here?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

Kathryn smiled gently. "Let me go brush my teeth. I'll be back in a bit. Promise."

* * *

Kathryn slid out of the house, making for the woods. She didn't go too far from the house; after all, she didn't really know the area. But she needed a moment. Not a lot of time, just a bit.

Sitting underneath a tree, she pulled her legs up to her chest, staring at nothing. "They don't know I'm gone. They don't even know I left home."

Shutting her eyes tightly, she pressed her forehead against her knees. "You don't even miss me. How…how can you not miss me when I'm dying from the pain?"

Despite her enormous amount of self-control, Kathryn felt tears escape. Only a few at first, then more as she started to shake from cold and fear and pain. She didn't make any noise except for her un-even breathing.

Her grief blocked out the sound of walking until it was very close. Kathryn looked up and sat very still in the shadow of the tree. There was someone standing in middle of the open place before the house; very tall, with a dark cloak on. From the size of the person Kathryn guessed it was a woman. When the figure took its hood off and Kathryn saw the long silver hair, she knew she was right. It was a very lovely woman, with a well-shaped face and good figure, though she didn't seem to be quite there. The woman looked up at the house calmly, seeming to search for someone. She blinked once, then let out a terrifying scream.

Kathryn's hair stood on end and she couldn't even breathe as the woman screamed. It sounded like a painful scream, as though the woman was mourning for someone. But it was more than that. It was a long wail of total anguish, with no words to it.

It was disturbing how familiar that scream sounded.

The scream finally ended. The woman put up her hood again and vanished. Kathryn scrambled up from her spot and went to where the woman had stood. The grass was barely disturbed, and if anyone left the house to investigate, by the time they could get here there would be no evidence of someone standing there.

The door opened and Kathryn looked up as the Doctor silently came dashing out, sonic at the ready. He hurriedly scanned the area, then looked at Kathryn.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Same thing you are, smart one," Kathryn snipped back. "Looking for the chick with the great lungs. She's going to have a sore throat in the morning."

"How'd you get out here so fast?"

"I'm just that good."

The Doctor didn't seem completely convinced., but let it go. "Did you see her?"

"Sort of. She was tall, and had long pale hair," Kathryn told him, seeing the trap he'd just set up and neatly dodging it. "Of course, it could have been the moonlight."

"Possibly." The Doctor sounded unconvinced. "I wonder why she was here." He stared at the ground for a few seconds before looking back at Kathryn.

"You'd better get to bed. Long day tomorrow."

"We aren't going to go hunt her now?"

"Nothing to hunt."

"Liar."

"Nothing that can't wait and we can't do better in the morning. Get back to bed."

Kathryn smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Just don't start without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Kathryn walked silently back into Elizabeth's room. She wasn't moving, so Kathryn figured she'd fallen asleep. She sat back down in her chair.

"Katie, do you ever get nightmares?"

Kathryn gave a slight start. "I didn't know you were still awake."

"I've been waiting for you to come back. Do you ever get nightmares?"

"Yes Elizabeth, I do. Frequently."

"What are your nightmares about?"

"Different things. Usually things I've done or people I used to know. Why do you ask?"

"I just had a nightmare, I think."

"What of, Elizabeth?"

"I heard someone screaming, so I went to the window to look, and I saw a ghost crying. She looked up at me, and I felt like she knew who I was and had picked me for something." Elizabeth was silent for a moment. "It frightened me."

Kathryn came to sit on the bed next to Elizabeth. She carefully stroked her hair.

"Well, I promise you that I'll protect you from the ghost Elizabeth. I'll sit with you tonight, and tomorrow I'll find it for you and make sure it leaves."

Elizabeth looked up at Kathryn. "Our housekeeper says that my mother used to say that."

"So did mine."

"I miss my mother, even though I didn't meet her."

"I miss mine too."

"Can I pretend that you're my mother?"

"No Elizabeth. But I can be your friend."

"Alright." Elizabeth was quiet for a moment. "Did your mother ever sing to you?"

"Not really."

"My nurse had a nice voice before Father sent her away."

"Do you want me to sing to you?"

"Yes please."

Kathryn thought for a moment. She had been the very youngest of her family, and didn't really know any lullabies. Might as well go with what she did know.

"Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light? What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming…?"

* * *

Elizabeth woke next morning to see Kathryn sitting in the chair again. She'd moved it next to the window and was staring out at the scenery in the pre-dawn light.

"You didn't sleep Katie."

"Not really." Kathryn didn't seem surprised that Elizabeth knew.

"Were you thinking about your family?"

"Among other things."

Elizabeth looked at her for a few moments before getting out of bed. Kathryn watched silently as Elizabeth went to her dresser and bent down. She pulled a flimsy box out from under it and set the box on the bed.

Opening the box she pulled out a large stack of papers, silently setting them next to the box. Kathryn stood to look at them.

It was a large pile of artwork. Some of them were sketches and some of them were full on paintings. They were all incredible, seeming to be captured slivers of time. People moving, birds taking off, landscapes at precise seconds of dusk or dawn, plants growing…They were all absolutely

"Amazing," Kathryn said breathlessly. "Elizabeth, these are gorgeous. Did you draw them?"

"Most of them." Elizabeth pulled out one that looked like a younger, far more pleasant version of Mr. Dixon. "Mother did this one. Mrs. Finlay, the housekeeper, says that he burned her drawings when I was born. I don't think he'd like it if he knew about them, so I don't draw very often."

"Elizabeth, you have an incredible gift," Kathryn insisted. "These…these deserve to be framed! You can't squelch this forever, or keep it a secret. It should be told."

"Father would be upset. It's scary when he's angry. He yells at me, and sometimes it hurts."

Kathryn felt sick, and then intense anger. She crouched down so that she was on eye level with Elizabeth, holding her small hands in her gloved ones.

"Have you told anyone that your Father hits you?"

Elizabeth blinked. "Why would I? It's what happens. Fathers are supposed to teach their children, and when we disobey—"

"Does he hit your brother?"

"That's different. Jonathan is a boy."

Kathryn felt sick again. "Elizabeth, it's only different because your father thinks it is. What he's done is wrong, and you have to know that. You are worth so much, small one. You have an amazing talent, and it shouldn't be hidden. You are unique and special. You are just as incredible as a boy, maybe even more so. There is no 'better' between the genders, Elizabeth. Differences aplenty, but no better."

"Is that what they say in America?"

"Not yet, but they will. Everywhere, eventually they will. Soon too. In your lifetime, maybe even starting with you. Don't hide who you are Elizabeth, whatever your father thinks."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not," Kathryn insisted, gently grabbing Elizabeth's shoulders. "I'm telling you the truth, Elizabeth. There are other people who know what I'm saying is true."

Elizabeth looked at her for another moment, then turned away and put her pictures back in the box. "I need to get dressed Katie. Please excuse me."

* * *

*Constructive criticism welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to hurt that man, Doctor."

"Good morning to you too, Kathryn," the Doctor said as he looked at his sonic screwdriver to read the scans of the lawn. "What brought this on?"

"Dixon hits his daughter. I'm going to kill him."

The Doctor looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Are you sure?"

"She just told me, Doctor, and I could see it in her face. She's terrified of him."

The Doctor's gaze was sympathetic, but firm. "Kathryn, it's not encouraged at this time period, but not exactly forbidden. Father's don't hold a lot of feeling for their daughters, not usually."

"That's not an excuse."

"I'm not defending him."

"I'm still going to hurt him."

"Violence won't help her Kathryn. You'll just have to prove to one or both of them that it shouldn't happen." He closed his sonic. "So, ready to follow a shrieking woman?"

"As long as we're back in time for the party this afternoon."

* * *

"So, Wise Old Man," Kathryn said as she followed the Doctor. "Do you happen to know what's going on around here?"

"No."

"That's it?"

The Doctor looked back at her over his shoulder. "What more were you looking for?"

Kathryn shrugged. "I was expecting you to have three different hypotheses for what's going on, that's all."

"Kathryn, all that's happened is someone showed up on the front lawn and started screaming."

"That wasn't just a scream, Doctor," Kathryn corrected. "She was mourning for someone." Kathryn clicked her teeth together, thinking. "You know, that sounds weirdly familiar…"

"What does?"

"White haired lady mourning the dead in Scotland. I think I read something about it somewhere somewhen."

"You're extremely helpful," the Doctor said dryly.

"You aren't doing much better, Doc."

"Don't call me Doc." The Doctor kept looking at his sonic, following whatever signal he had found.

"What about Medic?"

"No."

"MT?"

"No."

"Nurse."

"Kathryn, my name is the Doctor. I chose it, and I'm perfectly happy with it."

"You chose your name?"

The Doctor glanced at her. "You chose yours."

"Yeah, because the name I used to be called wasn't really mine. Why'd you pick yours?"

"It's a Time Lord thing." The Doctor shrugged. "I think we're close."

"To where?"

The Doctor gave Kathryn a look. "The screaming woman teleported out. Very swift, very clean, almost no energy trace. She's either very wealthy and very smart, or working for someone else who is."

The Doctor stepped into a small clearing. There was nothing in it save a large pile of dust, about a meter wide and a foot high at its center. It looked like someone had dumped a large bag of chalk in the middle of the forest for no reason. Kathryn stared at it, eyes round.

"Is it…her?"

The Doctor didn't answer. He crouched down next to the dirt and, much to Kathryn's disgust, picked up a large handful and inhaled. Then as if to compound her horror, he tasted part of it.

"Nope." He spat off to the side. "Not her. But it's not chalk. At least, not regular chalk."

"You knew that before eating it, right?"

The Doctor glanced at her. "Anyway." He stood up, sifting the chalk with his thumb. "It's a lot like chalk, but something's…off with it."

Still not fully convinced it wasn't what was left of the screaming woman, Kathryn peered at the chalk. She frowned and took a pinch of it, smelling it.

"It doesn't have a smell. How can chalk not smell like chalk?"

"I'm not sure." The Doctor sifted it a little more, then paused. "Kathryn, do you see that?"

"See…Oh." She rubbed her fingers together. The chalk didn't come off. "It can't be chalk. It's not even proper dust. It's more like…a coating." Kathryn clapped her hands together. "Nope. No cloud, still there." She looked back up to the Doctor. "You wouldn't happen to have some kind of cologne or body spray hidden in a pocket, would you?"

"Why would I carry that around?"

"How should I know what Time Lord's stick in their pockets? Hang on, I think I might have a canister of Mace in my bag."

"Mace?"

Before the Doctor could protest, Kathryn had pulled a can of Mace out of her messenger bag and sprayed the Doctor's hand with it. She put the can away as though nothing had happened. "Smell it again."

The Doctor hesitantly did so. "Nothing. You're certain that was pepper spray?"

"I could always aim it at your face next time."

"I'm good, thanks. So, it's not chalk; it's air freshener. Binds atomically to whatever it finds and doesn't release a single molecule of it into the air. Amazing."

"Why would a banshee need heavy duty odor killer?"

The Doctor looked up at her, letting the dust run through his fingers. "Say that again."

"Why would a banshee need…" Kathryn's eyes widened. "No. No. I don't believe it."

"It fits."

"It's a legend Doctor. It's impossible."

"So are clones and trees made of energy."

"We aren't talking about the year 5001 on Planet Zroink. This is 18th century Scotland."

"And where do the stories about a banshee come from?"

"Scotland, _hundreds_ of years ago."

"Not that long."

Kathryn gave him a look. "Not when you're nine hundred plus years." She sobered. "What if it is a banshee, Doctor?"

"Then hope it never saw you staring at her."

"Doctor, Elizabeth saw her, and she saw Elizabeth."

His eyebrows went up. "You didn't mention that before."

"It didn't seem important. But I think she was the second one. Elizabeth told me that the banshee—if it was one—looked up at her after it started screaming."

"So three people have seen the woman who mourns the dead before they are. Pleasant."

Kathryn looked back down at the pile of chalk. "Do you think that stuff has anything to do with it?"

"Not exactly sure how."

"Doctor, if the banshee is real, could the dullahan be as well?"

The Doctor sighed. "I wouldn't rule it out, but I really hope not." He looked down at her curious. "How do you know so much about Celtic myth?"

"I can also quote you the entire family trees of the Egyptian, Norse, and Greek mythologies. It's interesting."

He gave her a sideways look. "Right. Why were you outside last night?"

"I was looking for the banshee," Kathryn answered.

"No, you were outside before that. There's no way you could have been outside before I was without me seeing you ahead of time. So either you knew about her, or you were outside for another reason."

Kathryn blinked calmly. "I was thinking."

"About…"

Kathryn stared at him, then smiled in a cynical kind of realization. "You still don't think I'm really human in my memories, do you? You haven't been convinced I actually have emotional ties to anyone."

The Doctor looked back down at her. "Jahra usually don't. They're fancy video cameras."

"And I come with my own battery supply," Kathryn snipped back, referring to her energy absorption. "According to what you've told me, I'm not your usual Jahra. Open your mind, be accepting of new things! The vortex is a big place; you can't possibly know everything yet."

"You did it again."

Kathryn frowned. "Did what?"

"Used a term that you've never heard before. The first time it was about the Grixzen. How do you know what the vortex is? I know I haven't said anything about it."

Kathryn blinked, looking a little uneasy. "That's…disconcerting. Think it has something to do with the door in the back of my head that Karya mentioned two days back?" Kathryn stared off to the side. "Has it really only been two days? Feels like a lot longer."

The Doctor smiled. "Time travel does that to you. As to your question, it might. It could be the information programed into you when you were made trying to come through, or it could be whoever you were before. I'd have to take a closer look to really tell you."

"And if you try to step into my head I'll hurt you."

"Which is why I haven't, because honestly the curiosity is going to drive me mad."

Kathryn smiled smugly. "Good. You need to not know, Brainiac. So, does the transporter signal end here?"

The Doctor checked his sonic. "Yeah. Can't look any further than this."

"So really, all we can do is head back to the house and wait for her to show up and fulfill her own prophecy of death."

"Pretty much."

"Good. I don't want to miss the May Day celebration. I've heard they're phenomenal."

* * *

*Constructive criticism welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*


	5. Chapter 5

When the Doctor and Kathryn arrived back at the Dixon house, people were already setting up for the party. Tables were pulled out, smells from the kitchens reached even the lawn, and hazel branches just beginning to bloom were being tied up everywhere.

An uneasiness hung over the area. Clearly, others had heard the banshee the previous night.

"Who do you think saw it?" Kathryn asked.

"Only one way to find out."

"Start asking?"

"Start asking."

Kathryn and the Doctor immediately started mingling, helping with the set up whether or not they were wanted. Kathryn got a few odd looks because of her clothes and haircut, but the servants were far more accepting of her than the Dixons had been.

Unfortunately, no one seemed to have actually seen the banshee.

"Do you think it was another one of the Dixons, Jonathan or the Mr.?" Kathryn asked the Doctor.

"Possibly. If you remember the stories, the banshee's scream was supposed to herald the death of someone important."

Kathryn snorted. "I find it hard to believe either of the two Dixon men are that important."

"Kathryn, just because you don't agree with how they live doesn't mean they don't have an impact."

Kathryn didn't agree, but she didn't challenge the statement either. The Doctor changed the subject.

"Going along the lines of how they live, I think you need to find a dress."

"Come again?"

"You're still dirty from yesterday's shortcut down the hill; I don't think a slew of guests are going to be as forgiving as the Dixon house."

"Do you have any idea what happens when I wear skirts?" Kathryn protested. "When I wear them, it's bad luck all around."

"Oh, come on, you can't actually believe that."

"The last time I wore a dress a teacher ended up dead, I shot three people, stabbed a fourth, and ended up stuck with you," Kathryn deadpanned. The Doctor smiled.

"I doubt it'll happen again. Just hike back to the TARDIS—"

"TARDIS."

"—and find something from this time period. Don't forget that you're my niece and they think I've been knighted."

"I thought said you have been."

"By a queen that hasn't been born yet. Just go get dressed."

* * *

Kathryn returned about an hour and a half later. She wasn't picky about how she looked, but it was amazing how hard it was to find a dress that was both her size and in sync with the times. In the end, she had a basic but well cut dark blue dress. She still carried her messenger bag slung across her chest, but at least the colors didn't clash. Kathryn had also re-trimmed her hair, evening out the rough A-line from yesterday. Around her neck was the leather pouch with the transporter/rock in it. For whatever reason, Kathryn couldn't let it go. To prevent energy syphoning, she wore a pair of white leather gloves.

She rejoined the Doctor on the edge of the party area. No one had arrived yet, but they likely would soon.

"You're still wearing your boots."

"And you're still wearing a tie and Converse," Kathryn shot back. "Talk about out of sync with the times."

"You're wearing jeans under that dress, aren't you?"

"You'd better believe it. If a screaming banshee shows up I want to be able to move. I also left out the multiple underskirts. One layer is bad enough."

The Doctor sighed. "I should have let you stay in the t-shirt."

"I've got one in my bag."

"No, no, it's fine."

The first wagon of guests arrived. The Dixon men stepped out of the house to meet them, and the Doctor walked towards them as well. He turned back to Kathryn.

"Come on! Socialize, it's good for you."

"You go be friendly. Let me know when the dancing starts."

* * *

As it happened, Kathryn didn't need the Doctor to tell her. Despite her best efforts to be invisible, she had a string of young men asking for a turn around the lawn. Even though she glared at the Doctor's obvious smirk, she was clearly enjoying herself. She got her own back however, when she encouraged a few of the young ladies to cluster around the Doctor and turn all their charms on him. He looked horribly lost.

When the fiddler started up a slower dance, Jonathan Dixon asked Kathryn to join him. He was obviously being forced to as the host, but the invite was polite. She didn't have a good excuse not to dance, so she agreed.

The mood was tense, so Kathryn tried a question. "I haven't seen Elizabeth."

"Oh, I'm sure she's sitting somewhere. Not much for her to do, what with so few children her age in the area."

"Still, she should be here. I'm certain you, as the older brother, could easily teach her to dance."

"A woman has little need of dancing to become betrothed."

Kathryn flicked her glowering eyes up at him. "I wouldn't marry you, Master Dixon."

"I wasn't asking, Miss Moore."

Out of her periphery, Kathryn caught sight of the Doctor's concerned face. He was either reading their lips or their body language. Let him be delicate; Kathryn would have her say.

"Yet you're preparing to set your sister up with someone, and she's only eight."

"That is entirely Father's decision. It will likely be someone with a name and enough money for the bride price."

"So rather than let the woman choose who she'll have to spend the rest of her days with, you sell her like a horse."

"How would you know?" Jonathan asked, looking down his nose at Kathryn. "You're a bystart child from America. It's not like you were raised any better."

Kathryn brought her leg up swiftly, kneeing Jonathan in the groin. As he reeled in pain, she pulled her arm back and hit Jonathan with a hard right hook. Jonathan staggered backward, spitting out a tooth. He wiped his mouth as he stood up, glaring at Kathryn and wheezing. As he raised his hand to smack her, Kathryn crouched and swung out her leg, pulling his out from under him. Jonathan was flat out on the ground as Kathryn planted her foot in the middle of his chest and leaned down on him. He tried futilely to move her foot as everyone looked on.

"I want you to listen very, very carefully Jonny Boy," Kathryn said, her voice low and suddenly thickening with a Texan accent. "I am extremely proud of where I came from. You ever insult my family like that again and I will make sure you swallow every tooth in your head. Are we clear?"

Jonathan didn't answer right away, so Kathryn leaned down even harder. "Understood," he gasped out. Kathryn stepped off his chest and gave a curt nod to Mr. Dixon.

"I apologize for spoiling the party, Mr. Dixon," she said cordially, her usual accent returning. "Make certain your son keeps his tongue under control in the future."

"How dare you?"

Kathryn blinked, obviously not believing Mr. Dixon's tone. "Come again?"

"How dare you strike my son? That is—"

"If I hear one word about my conduct, I may not be responsible for my actions, Dixon. Your child needs to learn how to be civil and how to respect women. If you won't teach him, I will."

Kathryn took a deep breath, unsuccessfully trying to calm herself. "I need to leave before I do something illegal."

She turned around and walked off into the woods.

* * *

The Doctor found Kathryn leaning against a tree pinching the bridge of her nose and breathing evenly.

"What was that about?"

"Shut it Fly-boy."

"You're angry at me? What did I do?"

"What the hell did you tell them about me? I know the Dixon boys asked. What story did you spit out?"

The Doctor didn't quite understand why she was asking, but answered anyway. "The…sort of truth. You're from America, you're not exactly my niece and I haven't really met your parents…" His voice trailed off as he saw her look of growing horror. "What?"

Kathryn stared at him, aghast. "Why didn't you just finish it off by telling them I'm your concubine and you found me in a brothel?"

"Kathryn!"

"An orphan, from the streets, in America? Really Doctor? What were you thinking? Of course they decided that I'm a bastard child that shouldn't exist! That's how this time period roles, Doc!"

"Now hang on!"

"I will not, Time Lord," Kathryn growled. "I don't care what sort of stories you spin about me in the future. Tell everyone I'm a murderess. Tell them I'm clinically insane. Tell them that I'm a reformed prostitute, I don't care. But don't you dare drag my family—that family, through the mud. Don't even mention them to people. You've got no right to speak of them; you've never even met them."

"You weren't even related to them Kathryn."

"I don't care! They're better than that, and I won't have all of time and space thinking otherwise!"

The Doctor stared at Kathryn for a moment, then turned his head back towards the house. "You hear that?"

"Yeah. Sounds like screaming."

"It's dark."

"Too dark."

Without another word they started running.

* * *

When Kathryn and the Doctor arrived back at the house, they were stopped by a large, sparking dome. Lighting flashed and thunder rolled as a far too heavy rain fell. Inside the dome all the guests were huddled. A terrifying creature circled around them.

It was straight out of the legends. The horse was pitch black, not even glossy, with red eyes and fire coming from its nostrils. It was barely controlled by the far more fearsome rider.

Sitting tall on the horse, neither hand touching the reins, was a dullahan. In his right hand he grasped a long whip that looked to be made of an abnormally long human spine. The left hand clutched the stringy hair of a head, a gruesome smile displaying sharp teeth literally stretching from ear to ear. The head looked like it was the consistency of moldy cheese, with small black, darting flies for eyes.

"Am I allowed to swear?" Kathryn shouted at the Doctor over the torrent.

"Only in your mind," he yelled back, waving his sonic at the barrier.

"How do we get through?"

"We don't!"

"What! Doctor, it's the dullahan! The people who saw the banshee are going to die!"

"No one's dead yet, Kathryn!" He ran his fingers through his hair and looked wildly at her. "Technically you saw her first; he's looking for you!"

The dullahan cracked the whip in his hand, holding the head high. Kathryn and the Doctor couldn't make out the words, but it was clear enough whose name was called out when Jonathan Dixon suddenly dropped and went into convulsions.

"Damn it! He's skipped me!" Kathryn's eyes widened when she caught sight of the small child. "Elizabeth!" she screeched.

The dullahan held his head up high and the mouth dropped open. A flood of blood, dark and steaming, gushed from the slack jaw. Elizabeth's scream pierced even the barrier, and Kathryn lost it.

Ignore the energy barrier she slammed into and then through it, streaking over to the eight year old girl. She jumped, drawing her knife as she grabbed the head mid-flight and continued to role with it upon hitting the ground. The blood was more like a strange acid, and Kathryn could smell and feel her flesh burning. She stabbed repeatedly, but the dagger did nothing. The loose head took the chance and bit hard into her arm, but Kathryn refused to release it. There was the thundering of hooves, a flash of heat, a sharp tug, and the dullahan rushed past her, calling back as it did so.

"I shall return for you, Jahra creature! The girl will die, and you shall be returned to your creators and destroyed!"

The energy barrier dissipated as the dullahan rode through it and away.

* * *

*Constructive criticism welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the barrier dropped the Doctor rushed forwards. The smell of the acid blood hit him full force, instantly telling him what it was. He stared at Elizabeth's burning flesh for a moment, running his fingers through his hair.

"What does she need Doctor?"

He barely glanced at Kathryn as he started going through his trench coat pockets. "I've got some of what I need, always carry a bit, but I need to get back to the TARDIS."

"Just fly her in."

The Doctor paused in pulling his hand from his pocket. "You want me to land a Type-40 in the middle of a lawn?"

"Doctor, these people have just seen a dullahan. Jonathan is dead and Elizabeth soon will be. Fly her in!"

* * *

By local time, the Doctor was back almost as soon as he'd left. After landing the TARDIS just inside the woods where it wouldn't really be seen, he came flying from the doors, a large jar of pink something in his hand. He dropped next to Elizabeth and started applying it. Guests were already starting to leave, likely under Kathryn's direction. He glanced up at Kathryn and then had to do a double take. Maybe it was more fear of her than obedience.

She looked horrific. Her skirt had been half torn off in the fight, and her jeans were a wreck. The bodice of the dress was in tatters. Purple blood covered her, but her sleeve was soaked with it. Weird, nearly fluorescent orange pus oozed from the wound. All over her there were almost smoking holes where the acid was trying to burn through, her ability to stand solely based on her ability to absorb energy.

Kathryn's green eyes nearly glowed, but it was a sickening glow. Something about what had happened was affecting her hearts deeply.

The Doctor felt his arm grabbed and he was pulled upright and spun around. Mr. Dixon was glaring at him, looking murderous.

"Who exactly are you, Doctor? You show up from nowhere, bring that—that—creature you call a niece with you, and now I've lost my son to another beast!"

Mr. Dixon was seized and yanked to the side. The Doctor turned in time to see Kathryn pushing his back against a tree, her arm pressed hard against his throat.

"You'll lose your daughter if you get in the Doctor's way, Dixon," she hissed. "And if I see you touch him again I'll—"

"Kathryn!"

Kathryn stayed where she was for a moment, then released Mr. Dixon and turned to the Doctor. He stared at her, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu from when she'd brandished a knife at him two days ago, when he had been the enemy.

"Kathryn, I want you to walk up to where we first landed. I'll bring the TARDIS back when I'm finished."

She nodded slightly and left.

* * *

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door once he'd landed again. Kathryn was standing, waiting for him.

"How's Elizabeth?"

"She'll live. You need to stop attacking people."

"Fine. Let me in, I need to take a shower, and then we need to find out where that headless creep went."

The Doctor stepped out, shutting the door behind him and leaning on it. "I'm serious Kathryn. I don't know or very much care what sort of life you led or how you acted when you were human, but the violence has to go. You're more dangerous now than you ever were. You can't lose it like that, whatever the circumstances."

"So I should have left Elizabeth alone?"

"No," the Doctor corrected. "You shouldn't have attacked Mr. Dixon. He hadn't done anything. As to the dullahan, you try speaking first."

"Elizabeth would have died!" Kathryn protested.

"People die Kathryn," the Doctor answered coldly. "It happens. Protecting yes. Attacking no. We clear on this?"

"Sure. Don't eat anyone and no handshakes."

The Doctor fixed her with a look. "Close enough. Now let me see your arm."

Kathryn glanced down at the infection. "Meh. I've been working on it while I waited. Lot of sunlight around here. It's good."

"No it's not. Let me see your arm."

Kathryn rolled her eyes but held her arm out. The Doctor pulled out the same goo he'd used on Elizabeth and started cleaning Kathryn's arm.

"How'd you get through that force field?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know," Kathryn responded. "I just went through it."

"Hmmm. Must be from the energy absorption," the Doctor mused. "You just take it in, it wouldn't hurt and it wouldn't stop you. Might come in handy someday."

"Where did it come from anyway? And the storm!"

"I get the feeling that our two ghoul friends have atmospheric manipulators. The power for the force field would have been generated by the lightning. Helps with the general mood of fear."

Kathryn was quiet. "Doctor, have you ever frightened people?"

"Too often," he answered softly.

"Has it ever been a constant fear?"

"Depends on what race you speak to, Kathryn. I've met a lot of people in 900 years."

"They were terrified."

"Who?" the Doctor asked, finishing the treatment. The wound started to close, the acid removed.

"The guests." Kathryn watched the bite heal. "The Dixons. The servants."

"One of their legends came to life and killed a man, and then nearly destroyed a child. Of course they were scared."

Kathryn looked up at the Doctor. "Not of the dullahan. They were scared of me. It's been a while since people have stared at me like that." Her gaze lost its focus. "Come to think of it, they never really stopped."

She refocused on the Doctor. "So what's the goop?" Kathryn took the jar from him, looking at it.

"A neutralizer," he explained. "The acid was something called Byxzine. It attaches itself to the cells and multiples, like bacteria. In the end, it ends up ripping a person apart inside out, using their cells to do it. Most people would be dead in less than a minute, but your supply of life is rather limitless."

"So how did Elizabeth make it?"

"She's not a very healthy child. Oddly enough, the stronger someone is, the faster they die."

Kathryn shuddered. "Okay, I'm using the rest of this on my other acid burns. However, first I need a shower. So please shift."

The Doctor smiled slightly and reopened the TARDIS door. Kathryn swept inside, looking perfectly confident in herself. The Doctor watched her back for a moment, then spoke out.

"Are you alright?"

She turned around, giving him a strange look. "Yeah, I'm fine," Kathryn said slowly. "Why?"

"Just checking," the Doctor covered for himself. "It's your first major injury since shifting back into your Jahra physicality."

"I'm good, thanks." She shot him another odd look before disappearing down the hall. The Doctor leaned on the door frame, staring into the empty console room.

"Scared of her….who's the 'they' that never stopped?" he mused to himself. "Gun in the locker…" The Doctor sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I don't choose my friends carefully enough."

* * *

Kathryn came back out dressed in her usual outfit of long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and gloves. She was completely healed, not even a scar to show what she'd done.

"How common are Jahra?" she asked the Doctor. He looked up from whatever it was he was doing and she smirked.

"You wear glasses?" she teased, lifting her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"What's wrong with glasses?" he defended himself.

"Yeah, I suppose at your age it's common," she shrugged. "So. How common are Jahra?"

"Extremely," the Doctor answered immediately. "Every famous person has been replaced at some point in their lives by a Jahra clone, and then a good deal of people who aren't special according to history books have also been traded out. Why do you ask?"

"Headless man knew I was a Jahra. Mentioned something about coming back to finish off Elizabeth and returning me to my 'creators.'"

"That's going to cause problems."

"No kidding." Kathryn looked over the Doctor's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

The Doctor held up a pair of tweezers. They were clutching a long, thin black line.

"Pencil lead?"

"A dart, Kathryn," the Doctor corrected. "You noticed that the dullahan snapped that rather repulsive whip of his just before Jonathan collapsed? I think that this—" he gestured to the dart "—was the reason. I found in Jonathan's jugular vein."

"Whip cracks, dart flies. Name called, person dies."

"Rather vulgar rhyme, but something like that, yeah."

Kathryn blinked. "Can't say much for the results, but wow that guy has an aim."

"Unfortunately." The Doctor straightened. "Ready to face the family?"

"Are they ready for me?"

"Kathryn…"

"I'll be good. But if he doesn't let me see Elizabeth, I'm just going to climb in through the window."

The Doctor smiled. "I'll keep it in mind." His expression turned serious. "You're certain you're alright?"

Kathryn gave him an odd look. "Are _you_ feeling alright? I haven't exactly known you for that long, but you don't seem like the person to be worried."

"Oh, lots of things worry me, Kathryn."

"Well I'm fine, so can we please go now?"

Rather than waiting for the answer, she went for the front door of TARDIS. The Doctor followed close behind, running into her when she stopped suddenly.

"What—ah. I see."

Kathryn nodded slightly. "Unexpected."

"Rather."

"Convenient."

"Very."

The banshee and the dullahan looked at them steadily. "We came to talk."

* * *

*Constructive criticism welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*


	7. Chapter 7

"You want to t_alk_?" Kathryn stressed, stepping forward. "After what you did?"

The Doctor gently grabbed Kathryn's arm and pulled her back. "Stop."

"Doctor—"

"Kathryn. Just…just wait for a few minutes. Let them speak."

Kathryn stepped slightly behind the Doctor. She glared threateningly at the banshee and the dullahan, but stayed silent. The Doctor turned back around, taking in the two creatures at a glance.

The dullahan was as just ugly as he had been the previous night. Though, as he was missing the horse and the thunderstorm, he wasn't nearly as terrifying. The spine-whip was hanging from his belt, and under one arm he held his head. However, his other hand was holding up a massive umbrella that blocked the sunlight from reaching himself and the banshee. The dullahan was also stooped, making him resemble a stereotypical football player. Unfortunately, he smelled far worse than one.

The banshee was a complete opposite from the dullahan. She was short and slender, with a gorgeous figure and a perfectly shaped face. Her eyes were large and dark, old. Though she was wearing a heavy cloak, her long pale hair had been pulled forward over one shoulder, and it fell nearly to her waist.

"We don't wish to cause you trouble—how did she call you—Doctor," the banshee said, her voice silky. "We simply wanted to see what sort of travelers you were. Your use of sonic technology made it obvious you weren't from this time."

"Oh, we're just sightseeing," the Doctor said in a chipper voice, putting his hands in his pockets. "What's your story?"

"We live here, Doctor. Have you never heard of the Naime?"

"So you two are married then."

The banshee smiled, showing straight, white teeth. "Four hundred years."

"Congrats," Kathryn snipped at her. "Why are you killing people?"

The banshee seemed surprised. "You're a Jahra. You should already have complete knowledge of all races programed into you."

"I'm not your usual clone, lady," Kathryn shot back. "So why are you killing people?"

The Doctor looked over at Kathryn. "It's how they feed, Kathryn. All life forms give off different hormones and chemicals. Different emotions and stimuli promote different hormones. For humans it's things like adrenaline and cortisol, particularly when they're scared. The Naime absorb the hormones from the air."

"You terrorize people in order to _eat_?" Kathryn gasped in horror, staring at the Naime. "That's…that's wrong! There have to be better ways to get lunch than killing children!"

"Arguing with things like you gets the same result, but it takes far too long and produces little by comparison."

"I am _this_ close to messing up your pretty face."

"Kathryn."

Kathryn glanced up at the Doctor as he fixed her with a stare. She stepped backwards again.

"Did you purchase her?"

The Doctor looked back to the banshee. "What?"

"She obeys you, yet obviously knows she's a clone. She should be back in the Laboratory with her makers, not here. Did you buy her?"

"No. She came by free choice."

"Which means she's a rouge."

The Doctor seemed to hear something in the banshee's tone, because he shifted slightly. "I suppose you could term it that way, yes."

The banshee blinked calmly. "I'll make it simple then; we shall return her for you, and the Rahki will never be told that you withheld her."

"He doesn't own me, lady!" Kathryn said, stepping forward again. The Doctor tried to rein her in again, but she was no longer listening.

"Let me make this abundantly clear to you, Silicon, and your freak-faced fiancé," Kathryn snapped. "This area is not yours. I and the Doctor are unlike any terrestrials you've ever met, and if you don't clear out you're going to be the headless one and I'll be using your hubby as fish bait. You leave this planet now, or I swear you won't see the end of the week."

The banshee's eyes narrowed and she inhaled deeply through her nose. The light in her eyes changed subtly and she leaned backwards slightly.

"Your threat is noted, Jahra. But we still have a child to claim. I expect we will see you tonight."

Kathryn opened her mouth to say something else, but the banshee and dullahan teleported off to somewhere.

"Rule Number Four: Kathryn is no longer allowed to speak to any aliens we meet."

Kathryn turned around, glaring at the Doctor. "And what was your plan, Bright Eyes? Ask nicely?"

"It's always worth a try."

Kathryn seemed ready to argue, then forced herself to relax and let the point go. She frowned, puzzled.

"Hang on. What happened to Rules One through Three?"

"Rule Number One: Always listen to the Doctor. Rule Number Two: No wandering off. Rule Number Three: Don't touch any buttons on the TARDIS console."

"Thank you." She turned abruptly and started walking down the hill. The Doctor followed. Neither looked at the other as they started swapping ideas.

"Not a lot of time before sundown," the Doctor pointed out.

"Half a day at most," Kathryn agreed.

"We need some kind of defense. What don't the Naime enjoy?"

"Sunlight, going from the umbrella."

"Stories say they have a thing against gold, or at least the dullahan does."

"Chemical reaction maybe?" Kathryn suggested.

"Possible," the Doctor consented. "I say we rely on UV rays until we know for sure."

"Elizabeth needs a guard. I can do that."

"No, she's the bait."

"That's why she needs a guard."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Why do you care so little?"

"I do; I'm just remembering that both sides have the right to live."

"Tch." Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Alien pacifist," she sighed, a touch of teasing in her voice.

"American war-monger."

"Yeah, we are rather good at winning, aren't we?"

* * *

Kathryn and the Doctor were not cordially received by Mr. Dixon when they arrived at the house. The man's face was set and his eyes hard when they walked in the door.

"What more do you have to say?"

Kathryn started to speak, then literally bit her tongue to keep the words inside. The Doctor spoke for them.

"Your daughter is still in danger. The dullahan won't stop until he has claimed her life."

"Elizabeth may be dead soon in any event. Your medicine is slow to work, Doctor." Mr. Dixon spat out the name. The Doctor didn't lash back.

"She'll heal with rest, Mr. Dixon. Kathryn and I want to be certain she has that chance. The dullahan and his mistress the banshee will be back tonight. We can help you prepare for them."

"I don't think it's a coincidence that those demons arrived the same day—no, the same _night_ that you and that female did, Doctor," Mr. Dixon accused.

"You think we'd be standing and chatting with you if we wanted you dead?" the Doctor asked, incredulous.

"For all I know you're the scouts!"

"Mr. Dixon," Kathryn cut in suddenly. Her voice was soft, sweet, and almost tender. "I can relate to your pain. Your son, your first child, is gone, and someone is at fault. I make the best target for your rage, considering what I did earlier. But I know that you know that we could have done nothing to stop it, and I'm sorry." Kathryn swallowed, meeting Mr. Dixon's eyes. "So please. Let us try and save your daughter."

* * *

Kathryn padded softly into Elizabeth's room. The small girl seemed impossibly delicate, lying on the bed wrapped in bandages. Standing by the bed, Kathryn looked out the window at the rapidly fading sunlight. She hoped the Doctor's idea would work, that he had been right in his assumptions. She still didn't know if she trusted him or not. How could she? She'd known him for only two days—well, three technically. And someone like him…He was too easy to trust. Kathryn wanted to understand and be understood by the Doctor, but he didn't make sense. How could someone not make sense to her?

"What are you thinking about?"

Kathryn slowly crouched by the bed, smiling gently as she set what she was holding on the bed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," Elizabeth told her with a small voice. "Is Jonathan dead?" the young girl asked. Kathryn swallowed and nodded.

"He is. I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough to save him."

Elizabeth didn't answer. Kathryn breathed in and tried to find something to say. "You should be sleeping. How do you feel?"

"Numb. It stings a bit."

"But not like before?"

"No. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing you need to hear. A personal riddle."

Elizabeth's gaze flicked to someplace just over Kathryn's head and she smiled secretively as she looked back as Kathryn. Kathryn checked behind her to see nothing but the window and the sun disappearing behind the mountains.

"What's so funny?"

"I solved a riddle of my own, that's all."

Kathryn's grin widened. "Good." She moved closer to Elizabeth's head, holding one of her hands. "Elizabeth, I need you to be very brave."

The small girl nodded. Kathryn did too, though hers was more of a reassuring nod. "Good." She sat on the bed next to Elizabeth, still holding her hand. "The woman you saw last night…and the thing that hurt you. They're going to come back tonight, and they'll try to get inside. Now the Doctor and I have been working together, and we're going to protect you, I promise. I'll be right here all night. I'm not leaving you. But things will be frightening, and if I tell you to do something you have to promise to do it without asking me why."

"I promise."

Kathryn smiled at the young girl as the last sliver of sunlight vanished.

* * *

Outside the Doctor stood on the lawn, ready. He could already hear the hoof beats coming through the trees. The dullahan galloped up out of the woods, his lusterless horse snorting out puffs of flame that only heightened the stench. The horse rose up, forelegs pawing the air as the dullahan cracked his whip, head held up to focus on the Doctor.

"Leave this place, Doctor man! You have no right to intrude upon what belongs to the Naime! I and my mistress the banshee shall have the girl as well as the fear that comes from the stories her death shall spread!"

"No."

* * *

Kathryn felt the pulse of energy from the transport hit her back even as Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly. Kathryn didn't turn as the banshee spoke.

"I'm here for my prey, Jahra. Give her to me."

"No."

* * *

*Constructive criticism welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor's denial was followed by a flood of light as a dozen lanterns were uncovered all around the open glen. The horse dropped to its feet and snorted, confused. The dullahan himself pulled back, twisting in the saddle as his horse jerked the other direction. Now rider less, the horse became even more uncontrollable, rushing the lights only to be scared back by them.

"Let it through!"

Two men parted under the Doctor's orders and the horse vanished into the night. The gap closed as the Doctor face the dullahan.

"Leave in peace. We mean you no harm."

"I mean you harm, Doctor!" the dullahan snarled in response. The whip snapped but no one fell, the lights blinding. "You haven't the right to intrude upon territory claimed by another! This area is ours! We have lived here since our marriage four hundred years past!"

"You've lived here long enough, Naime. No more deaths!"

The gruesome smile on the severed head grew disturbingly wider. "Just two Doctor; the girl's and your own! Then, we shall take that thing you call a person back to the people who grew it and let them erase every last particle of her existence!"

* * *

Kathryn gave Elizabeth's hand a reassuring squeeze as the banshee spoke.

"You haven't the right to refuse her to me. I located her and my husband marked her; she is mine."

"And I said no," Kathryn quietly answered. "I placed this child under my protection before you came to take her."

"I have no objections to you trying to protect her; I plan to take you back as well."

Kathryn felt her hands go cold inside her gloves and struggled to keep the emotions from her voice. "Will you now?" She turned in order to face the banshee, her hand resting on the thing she had brought in with her. "Why should a Jahra concern a Naime like you?"

The dark eyes of the banshee sparkled coldly. "You smell…different. There is a strange, thrilling spark mixed in with the hormones you give off. You're something special, and your creators will pay well for your return on top of what they owe us."

Kathryn stood, face looking like marble. Her hand clenched the long, white tube. With a hard voice she spoke.

"I'm not going with anyone, demon. I have a life to live and riddles to solve, and I have a child to protect." Kathryn turned on the bright UV light. "If you want her, you have to go through me."

Kathryn braced herself as the banshee lunged.

* * *

The Doctor stood, the dancing light of the lanterns giving his thin face a chiseled look. "I won't let you have them. You've done enough damage in this area; it's time to find a new hunting ground."

"Wouldn't that just be sentencing another people to live in terror Doctor?" the dullahan hissed maliciously.

"Leave the planet. I can take you somewhere if you need a ride, but you must leave."

"We will stay as it pleases us, Doctor!"

"I'm giving you a chance!"

The whip snaked out and snapped next to the Doctor's ear. "And I'm giving you yours!"

The Doctor's voice matched the look in his eyes. "Do not press me, Naime!"

"No, I'll flay you open like a fish!"

The dullahan's whip flashed up as the Doctor drew a UV light from the inside of his coat.

* * *

Kathryn held the light up like a barrier and the banshee grabbed it, shoving Kathryn backward. Using the momentum, Kathryn continued rolling backwards over the bed and flipped the banshee over her. Kathryn spun around and held the light up. She could see the banshee's hands smoking from the contact.

"Why are you really here, Jahra?" the banshee snarled. "What business could a convict possibly have in this place?"

"You're the killer, not me." Kathryn was poised on the balls of her feet, back to the bed as she re-evaluated the situation. The banshee was much stronger than she looked, and taller than Kathryn by a few inches. This was going to be harder than previously thought.

Kathryn moved the UV light towards the banshee, who flinched away from it. Holding the two ends of the light in either hand, Kathryn kept it securely in front of her.

"But what are you? You cannot be one of the common breeds," the female Naime pressed, circling. Kathryn moved to counter her. "You are far too…"

"Human?" Kathryn interjected.

"Real, to be one of the usual ones. So what are you?"

The banshee dashed forward and Kathryn brought down the UV light, but the banshee danced back. She inspected the dagger that had been attached to Kathryn's belt.

"Grixzen. And I smell blood." The flat, dark eyes of the pale woman fixed on Kathryn's live green ones. "Did you kill the owner?"

"I did."

"Very strange. What could a Grixzen possibly want from a Jahra?" A smile crept across the beautiful cruel face. "Unless…"

The silence lasted for a few seconds before Kathryn broke, her already taut nerves unable to take more. "Unless what?"

In a whirl of fabric Kathryn was pinned against a nearby dresser, the UV light pressed against her chest and the pulse in her neck beating against a knife's edge.

"Unless you were so incredible that you caught _their_ attention," the banshee said a bit breathlessly, eyes glinting. "What is it? Why would they notice you, small one? What makes you so amazing?"

Kathryn was frozen for an instant. A strange multi-colored glow started to suffuse the room. With it came…not so much an idea as an instinct.

Kathryn jerked her hands backward, snapping the light in two. The shattered ends cut into the banshee's chest and she backed up towards the window with a cry. Kathryn slashed at the creature's face, scoring it and forcing her back further.

The banshee, half mad with pain, whirled away from Kathryn and towards Elizabeth. The eight year old girl screamed and tried in vain to defend herself.

A second later the wounded woman was pulled back by a shoulder. She didn't even have time to blink before one jagged end of the UV light was run into her stomach. Her mouth opened and her eyes widened in pain and shock as she swayed.

Before the second hand on the mantle clock could twitch once, Kathryn laid her bare hand on the banshee's bleeding cheek.

Energy rushed into Kathryn. She could feel it burning in her veins, sharp and painful. She continued looking into the woman's eyes as she forced her further back towards the window.

"I'm a destroyer of worlds and a mangler of minds," Kathryn whispered so only her prey could hear. "I steal the life from things and save it until the day it will be used." The soft glow from before now saturated Kathryn's vision. She could see the life draining from the banshee's face and running through her arm. Her grip tightened. The banshee was now leaning out over the window sill.

"That is what I am, beast. What are you?"

The terrified banshee's mouth was open in dismay and disbelief. Her face screwed up for a moment before she tilted her head back and screamed again, but this time it was a name.

* * *

The Doctor and the dullahan had been moving around each other in a deadly dance, each trying to wear the other out. The mortal minuet ended abruptly with a soul-piercing screech.

"Kahzdel!"

Everyone looked up to the second story window to see two shapes, one about to force the other out the window.

"Allyn!"

The dullahan's cry was no less agony filled than his wife's had been as the banshee turned to dust at Kathryn's hand.

* * *

*Constructive criticism welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*


	9. Chapter 9

The bright lanterns from the lawn gave enough light for the Doctor's sharp eyes to see her. Kathryn stayed frozen for a moment, then blinked as though waking. She slowly turned her hand, staring at it in horror as she stumbled back from the window.

The Doctor snapped his head back around to the dullahan, knowing what he would find.

In a Naime marriage ceremony, unlike that of humans, there is no mention of 'till death do us part.' Naime marry once, and when their spouse dies, they've lived together for so long that they've become telepathically linked and can't live without each other.

The male Naime was crumbling, ready to join his wife in death. The head was raised one last time, the black fly eyes and wide toothy mouth suddenly accusing.

"You've tied yourself to a monster, Doctor. What we did to this area will not compare to what she will do to you. It is my one comfort."

The Doctor stared at the pile of dust in the middle of the lawn. His throat was tight and his thoughts were whirling, comparing, reviewing.

"No," he finally said quietly to no one. "I won't let that happen."

* * *

Kathryn backed up from the window, staring at the dust and still-wet blood on her hand. She couldn't breathe as the last minute replayed over and over again in her mind, her words returning to mock her.

"Katie?"

Kathryn's head jerked up and she stared at Elizabeth, who had sat up in bed. The young girl looked worried, and her bandages were loose. The picture of honesty and innocence.

"Katie? What's wrong?"

It was too much. Kathryn turned and dashed from the room, down the stairs, and into the main hall. Everything seemed like it was more than it should be; objects contrasting starkly against each other, sounds ringing in her ears, the house far too warm, mind racing too fast. The handle of the main door clicked as someone turned the handle and Kathryn scampered into a shadowed alcove.

A group of servants, headed by Mr. Dixon, came inside, talking in hushed tones about what had happened. A female went up the stairs, likely to check in on Elizabeth. Kathryn didn't have a lot of time before someone was sent to look for her.

Mr. Dixon started up the stairs as the servants started drifting towards the kitchen. As soon as all the backs were turned, Kathryn slipped around the group and stumbled out of the door, running to nowhere.

After a minute at high speed, Kathryn dropped to her knees and emptied her stomach at the base of a tree. She huddled there, shivering.

"What have I done?" she whispered. "What have I become?"

The smell of the banshee's blood on her hand assailed her nostrils along with what she had last eaten, a sharp, oddly earthy smell. Kathryn swallowed thickly, trying to settle her thoughts. Only one came through.

"What happened Kathryn?"

Kathryn didn't look up at the Doctor's voice, nor did she answer him. For a long moment she stayed on the ground, facing downwards.

"Are there any asylums out there?" she abruptly asked.

"What?"

"In the universe. In time. In space. Are there any asylums?"

"Asylum as in institute or haven?"

"The first one."

"A few."

"Take me there."

"Why?"

Kathryn finally looked up. The Doctor showed next to no emotion at the strength of her gaze. "I'm not safe. A prison would be better but I might kill the other inmates. I can't…I can't be set loose Doctor. I'm not safe."

"Why aren't you safe?"

Something seemed to snap in Kathryn. She stood, holding her hand out towards him as an illustration, her voice sharp.

"You saw what I did! You know what I'll do! I have blood on my head and my hands Doctor! I killed four people two days ago in defense, and I just murdered another one! I'm escalating! Who knows what I'll do tomorrow!? It could be anyone! If I'd hugged Elizabeth, it could have been her! And it's not like I only need to suck the life from them; I killed that woman with half a UV light! I'm not safe!"

The Doctor studied Kathryn for a long moment. "You didn't answer my question; what happened?"

Kathryn wilted. "I was defending Elizabeth. It was only defense, I swear it. I was waiting for you to convince the dullahan that they needed to leave…and then she started talking about things I can't remember and I was pinned against the dresser and something…something moved. Everything went glowy and I was running on autopilot. Next moment my glove was off, her cheek was cut, and I was telling her something that made no sense. Then she screamed and died."

The Doctor's flat tone made him sound more like a bored psychoanalyst than himself. "What was it like? In the moment."

Kathryn dropped her head, staring at the dried blood on her hand. "It felt natural. It felt right. And it felt _wonderful_." She swallowed hard again. "I can't stay, and I can't go anywhere else. So, I either find an executioner or a cell that can hold me. I still don't want to die. But I can't…" Her voice shook slightly. "I can't be allowed to wander about the universe."

The Doctor watched Kathryn for a moment. "Were you like this before? When you thought you were human?"

"No. I was fox-clever and too proud for my own good, but I wasn't a killer. Not an intentional one."

"So this started when the energy rush did."

"Yes."

"Then it's just like any other tool you need to learn to use."

"But that's the problem!" Kathryn argued. "I'm always using it! I can't turn it off when I'm around people; it doesn't work like that. I didn't ask to for it. I didn't ask for any of this!"

"But you've got it," the Doctor said firmly. "You can either figure out how to keep a lid on it, or let it loose and end up hurting more people." His expression softened some. "I can't really give you any advice about the energy Kathryn. But you're smart enough; you just take what's happened and try and stop it if it starts again. And it'd probably be good if you avoided situations like the last one."

"And how would I do that?"

The Doctor's smile was self-depreciating. "I'll let you know when I figure it out."

"Are you as dangerous as I am?"

The Doctor locked eyes with Kathryn. Somehow he felt as though she were looking into rather than at him. "Come on," he said suddenly, answering her question. "We need to say goodbye before we leave.

* * *

The doors opened as Kathryn and the Doctor approached them. Mr. Dixon stepped out, his daughter in his arms. Something in his stance warned the two travelers not to get too close.

"Just came to pay our respects before popping off."

"Despite your help, Doctor, I can't say I'm sorry about the fact you're leaving," Mr. Dixon said. He hesitated, and then focused briefly on Kathryn. "Thank you for watching my daughter."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do the same for your son," she answered quietly.

Mr. Dixon looked away from her and back to the Doctor. "The only reason I've approached you, beyond the demanded courtesies, is that Elizabeth wanted to say goodbye to the…to your niece."

Kathryn shot a worried glance at the Doctor, who lifted an eyebrow slightly. Kathryn walked over to Mr. Dixon. Elizabeth smiled at her.

"Thank you for helping me Katie."

"Always. Just promise you won't forget the stuff I've told you." Kathryn smiled at the young girl "Ever figure out my riddles?"

To Kathryn's surprise, Elizabeth nodded eagerly. She motioned at Kathryn to lean closer and whispered in her ear. Kathryn smiled bitterly at the words.

"It's good of you to think so, but not quite."

"It's true."

Kathryn looked up into Mr. Dixon's eyes. "You have an amazing child Dixon. She's brilliant and gifted and wonderful. As you value life itself, don't ever, ever forget that."

Kathryn looked back at his daughter and tapped Elizabeth's nose with the hand that was still gloved. "Keep out of great big trouble."

Kathryn turned away and walked off in the direction of TARDIS. The Doctor nodded to Mr. Dixon and Elizabeth before starting after Kathryn.

"What were the riddles?"

"Who and what I am."

"Her answer?"

"It doesn't matter." Kathryn shook her head. "It wasn't the right one."

"Well," the Doctor said, drawing out the word, his tone slightly teasing. "Sometimes the wrong answers have part of the right one. What'd she say?"

"She thinks I'm an angel."

"Young children can be extremely perceptive."

"If I was really an angel I would have let her die from mercy!" Kathryn hissed.

The Doctor put a hand on Kathryn's shoulder, stopping her. "What are you talking about?"

Kathryn took a deep breath. "That darling child, who'd never hurt anyone…she's going to grow up and get married to a drunkard, someone who's going to beat her and her only savior is going to be her _daughter_." Kathryn shook her head. "She doesn't deserve that. No one does."

"How do you know this?"

Kathryn gave him a look. "Only you would be so fascinated by people you meet and not know the background figures. Elizabeth Dixon grows up to be the mother of Mary Wollstonecraft."

"Ah, the suffragette from the late 1700's." The Doctor frowned in thought, then raised an eyebrow at Kathryn. "What sort of things did you tell her while you were holed up in her room?"

"A lot of things. About America. Equal rights. That she's worth more than her father says."

The Doctor rubbed his forehead, smiling slightly. "Oh, that makes an almost unbelievable amount of sense. Kathryn, the women's movement is your fault. You planted the seeds in the mother and she gave them to her child. Only you could manage something like that."

"She shouldn't have to go through that."

The Doctor sobered. "No one should, but sometimes…sometimes history has to be obeyed rather than changed."

They started walking again and Kathryn asked another question. "How do you manage it?"

"Manage…"

"The people." Kathryn's voice cracked slightly. "How can you leave them behind, day after day for 900 years?"

"Oh Kathryn," the Doctor sighed. "I carry them with me everywhere I go."

"How can you bear that?"

The Doctor didn't answer for a few yards. "Two days ago you asked if I was running towards something or from it. You just found the answer to the riddle."

"I don't think I like riddles anymore."

"Better get used to it. You find them a lot in my line of work."

"Is it work?"

"Sometimes. Usually not. Depends on your mindset."

Kathryn mulled over the conversation during the remainder of the walk. The Doctor produced his key and unlocked TARDIS front door.

"Anywhere you'd like to go next?"

Kathryn thought for a moment. "Any good planets for first-timers?"

The Doctor grinned at Kathryn. "Thousands."

* * *

*Constructive criticism welcome, praise happily accepted, flames not wanted*

Thank you for reading this much improved version of Love of Fear. At some point in the nearish future I'll put up an improved, far more historically accurate version of my third story, "One Shot."

Best wishes!


End file.
